sacredseasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CreedP
Hope I'm doing this right, if not just delete it... I'm going to record information on PG quests to put up here, hopefully DFA after that. Anything to know or keep in mind? Update - got 4 of the PG quests logged, screenshot of A1's dungeon if there's interest... 12/10 Update - started adding in quest info for monsters, the editors aren't very helpful so I had to fix a mistake, but I'm learning. Now reformatting my earlier info with links to monsters, and putting the XP/Silver under the monster info to match Arena formatting. 12/11 - Finished updating all UW quests, will start on other quests soon (need new character for opening dialogue). Also, all DFA compiled and posted! (Will add progressive stats like SVA etc. soon) 12/17 - Quest formatting & dialogue complete through Coldwoods. Bleakwoods is next, then DF, UW and PG. After that, I plan to start formatting individual locations. CreedP 12:30, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Creed Note to myself... http://sacredseasons.wikia.com/wiki/Help:ImageMap I'm leaving the links in the image maps, but they are all wrong (with a few exceptions that were already done, like Bellroot A1 and A4). Once all the information is loaded in all locations, I'll try fixing the maps so they work as they do in the game. Heya =) Hi! I just want to thank you for all the contributions you have made to all the maps, quests/battles. It really helps when I am starting an alt on another account and needs to redo some quests =D. Please keep up the awesome work! xD --Mirix 00:30, December 30, 2009 (UTC)MiRiX Great work on the maps. =) --Gama11 07:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) What's with the humour hating? Just wondering why you don't seem to be able to take a joke? Ok the Pro Leechers thing was probably going a little far on my part, I admit. However in it's defence anyone with a modicum of reading ability could see it's underlying message. But I was surprised at your deletion of the comments on the experience page? I spent quite a bit of time on that page, both on the comments as well as putting all the numbers in. The comments were added to the table for a reason, not just a joke - to break up what would otherwise be a hard to read, meaningless table of nearly 3000 numbers. I was merely trying to contribute to the site in a constructive way. I feel less inclined to do so now. I personally feel that an article with a light-hearted tone makes reading it a little more enjoyable. Just because something makes someone smile in no way diminishes the information content of the article. Other people are welcome to their opinions, but overall a little bit of humour will in no way make this a less worthy resource. It's not like a website about a little flash game has to emulate the Encyclopaedia Britannica, so why does everything need to be deadly serious? Awaiting your response, The LAT 17:52, January 16, 2010 (UTC)The LAT Reply: This is an information site. Feel free to make your own Sacred Seasons website where you can make jokes all you want. To add, it was foolish of you to assume that the people who put up this site, and those who contribute to it, would agree with your personal opinions on humour. A lot of work and time has been put into this site, and you took it for granted, thinking you could put up whatever you want over all their efforts. CreedP 22:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I have in no way taken the the efforts of other contributors for granted, I have found this to be a hugely useful resource. I agree that much time and effort has been put into the site, which is why I have been contributing to it. Not only on the two pages mentioned above but in the various classes as I have leveled up my accounts. I was not in any way trying to belittle the effforts of the community, just trying to contribute what I can. I agree with you that it probably was unwise of me to assume that those involved with the running of the site would agree with my opinions on humour in information content (that's just something I find useful when I'm teaching), but that doesn't make my contributions any less valid. Any further contributions I feel I can make will bear this in mind. Thank you for your reply and views, and I hope we can both continue to improve this resource. 12:29, January 17, 2010 (UTC)The LAT rosie #1 Hi, I verified that 3.6 is the incorrect Drowned for Rosie #1. I took a new character into FF and had her enter into just the 3.6 Drowned and she didn't get the map piece. The same holds true for the Drowned in 3.1 Only on the third run when I took the newbie into 3.2.1 did she complete the quest. Drewcapu 21:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, kudos for doing the research. Too many people just 'think' something is wrong and change it. (But the Gridlink/Maplink is correct, I formatted every quest on here the same way in December, heh) Feel free to change it back, sorry about that. CreedP 21:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) The only reason why I changed it to GridLink was to make it easier to see that the quest giver and quest location were in two different areas. I remember trying to look for Brainwashed Farmer in WH the first time I did this. haha Now this makes me wonder if any of the Drowneds in SVA will complete the quest. It's similar to the weirdness of being able to optionally use the BR Faceless for Rosie #2 even though you're supposed to use the one in BW. Maybe the next time I have a friend doing Rosie, I'll try the SVA Drowneds. Do you think it would be beneficial to indicate on http://sacredseasons.wikia.com/wiki/Fatal_Fortress#floor3 which is the correct Drowned for Rosie #1? It might help someone who is following along. Drewcapu 22:10, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! So it looks like SVA works? A lot less travel time ;) Drewcapu 03:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Clarification Requested A while back (as an unregistered user) I made the "Monster Battle Timer" page and linked to it from the home page. Soon after, you removed that link. Did you object to something about the new content, or just to putting something new on the home page? If the home page is not the place for this, could you suggest another location? If there was a problem with the content, could you clarify so that I can fix it (if possible)? Thanks, Qabach 17:04, February 11, 2010 (UTC) The problem is people commonly make a page, put random things in it, then assume it should be linked on the front page because they wrote it. Your theory seems sound, but if you spend more time or get secondary confirmation to back it up, then yes - this is information that could certainly be worth noting. As of now, the writing seems incomplete and theoretical. That's not an insult, but imagine if you looked up a word in the dictionary, and it said "Well, I think it means..." instead of a definition. This site is meant for hard data, actual information; you seem to be on the right track, perhaps gathering a bit more data and testing, and rewording a bit to say "Here is the information..." rather than "Well, I think this is how it works..." should make all the difference. Again, kudos for starting the research and reporting on it. Looking forward to seeing your final draft! CreedP 18:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll go ahead and do more re-checking of the data first, and then re-word the page to sound more confident. I didn't even write the page until I was confident in my data, but perhaps I gave too much focus to the unknowns as opposed to the knowns. Qabach 23:34, February 11, 2010 (UTC) BI3 map I didn't remove any content. I only added a third column to describe the portal directions. Amour+ 17:22, March 23, 2010 (UTC)